teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy
The Spy is the most complex class, and is master of stealth and espionage. Team Fortress 2 Health:125 (weak) Speed: Fast Attack: weak/instant (see below) Weapons: Magnum Revolver, Butterfly Knife, Electro-Sapper, "Spytron 3000" Disguise Kit, "The Ambassador" Revolver, Cloak whristwatch, "Dead Ringer" stopwatch, "Cloak and Dagger" wristwatch Ability: Cloaking Device, Disguise as Enemy The spy is easily the most complex class to use, and the most deadly. The Spy (when not disguised) is dressed in a team-colored pinstripe suit, ski-mask, and tie, and is almost always found smoking a cigarette. His accent suggests that he is from France. The spy's primary weapon is a Magnum revolver. It takes practice to master, but criticals are deadly with it. Next is the Spy's Electro-Sapper. This device emits a powerful electric charge when attached to an Engineer's buildings, slowly damaging and destroying them, if the Engineer doesn't destroy the sapper first. Planting a sapper does not remove your disguise. Thirdly is your balisong, or butterfly knife. On a direct hit in front, it will do about 60 damage. This may not seem like much, but it has the ability of killing in a single hit, if used while targeting an enemy's back. The advantage is your enemy won't know who killed them until it's much too late. The disadvantage is that it removes your disguise. Lastly, and likely your most useful tool is your disguise kit, called the Spytron 3000, which is hidden in the Spy's cigarette case. This device can make you appear as any class on either team. Disguised, a good Spy can sneak behind enemy lines and destroy them from the inside. However, while the spy can sneak past the enemy defenses, they take a lot of skill, practice, and luck to use effectively, as the defensive is always watching for spies. As such, when using one, you should study where the majority of the enemy team is, what class they use the most, and use this info to blend in. You must act like one of them, such as coming out of the enemy respawn point and watching what they're doing. When you see an opening to sap some sentries and get away with it, take it, cloak, run away, and switch disguises. This is important, don't keep using the same disguise over and over, eventually the enemy will note what class is usually a spy and will focus on them. The Spy has a useful special ability, the ability to render themselves invisible for ten seconds. It is not perfect, however, as being shot and bumped into will disrupt the cloak slightly, making you look like a blue or red ghost, (depending on which team you belong to) revealing your class. It takes a full thirty seconds for it to recharge when completely drained. Also, when cloaked, you will see the spy's wristwatch slowly ticking off green bars. When those bars run out, so does your cloak. You also cannot attack or plant sappers while cloaked, but you can change disguises. One last note is that you should avoid pyros like the plague, as their flames will highlight you, even when cloaked. With one of the game updates the cloaking ability will now replenish whenever you pick up ammo or scrap metal. This also applies to dispensers which means you can stay cloaked indefinitely provided you stay near the dispenser. A few tips concerning the disguises: first off, don't put on a disguise out in the open. If the enemy sees you, they'll alert the rest of the team to your disguise choice. Also, if you cloak and are in disguise and bump into someone or are shot by the other team, they'll see your outline so try to stay away from large crowds. Try to disguise yourself as a class that is used by a lot of people on the other team, since the game gives you a random name of one of the enemy players using the class you chose, so if the other team has only one scout, and you disguise yourself as a scout, you always have their name and the player you're impersonating will know you're a spy. Avoid running directly into enemies as they will block you physically and this can tip off more experienced players that the person that just stopped them is a spy. If you want to take out a sentry and an engineer, first put a sapper and the sentry and quickly backstab the engineer as he tries to destroy the sapper, or sap the sentry and shoot it to destroy it before the engineer can remove the sapper. (Be careful of other sentries and enemies in the area.) Stay away from pyros, they are every spy's worst enemy, because their flamethrowers will set you on fire no matter what, and they are usually enlisted by engineers to safeguard their sentries. It is possible to continually set sappers on buildings and wear down the engineer trying to repair them. If they do not concentrate on trying to damage or kill the spy while repairing, continuous use of sappers will destroy the building or allow fellow teammates the ability to charge in. The Cloak and Dagger is one of the unlockable wrist watches for the spy. With this you can stay invisible for long periods of time. The C&D (as it is referred to a lot by other players in-game.) has the ability to recharge while you're standing still, the downside is that it takes about 30-45 seconds to fully get back up once it's entirely depleted. With the C&D it is very easy to get behind enemy lines undetected, you can use this to your advantage if you see a bunch of sentries and dispensers close together. Become undisguised with your sapper and one by one place a sapper on a sentry, cloak yourself, and go hide. Repeat this process until you completely kill all of the buildings. Remember: Sentries will not shoot you if you're disguised as someone from the other team. Meaning that it's ok to walk right up to one uncloaked. But remember, if you go to backstab someone near a sentry you will become uncloaked immediately, and judging on the sentries level, you won't have enough time to cloak yourself and run away. Constantly keep your diguise on if you're contemplating on sabotaging the enemy base, and don't do anything to risky or they will get suspicious. A good thing to do on CTF maps is use the Cloak and Dagger to sneak behind enemy lines, and do what a spy is meant to do... spy. Hide somewhere near the enemy respawn and stay invisible, watching and waiting. Try to stay close to a wall, in the middle of it, as corners are a popular place for enemies to shoot at to check for spies (But almost nobody checks the middle of a wall!). Just wait and watch, giving info to your team when you see something unusual, like a large group of heavies and medics getting together. Using this, you can warn your team of the impending attack and they can set up to protect themselves. It can also be used to spot enemy spies. People tend to disguise as soon as they leave the respawn, or while in it, so you can watch for this and let your team know that there is a spy soming and what character he is disguised as. Very useful in matches with large amounts of people. Team Fortress Classic ---- Tips *Pretend to be one of them. Your number one skill as a Spy is your ability to look like a member of the enemy team. Wherever possible, avoid letting the enemy see you as a Spy. Once they know you're playing a Spy they'll be much more alert. Luckily, the paranoia induced in a Team from the knowledge that there is an enemy Spy wandering around is worth playing a Spy for in itself. It takes a couple of seconds to disguise yourself, so try not to be discovered. *Think before you disguise. The Spy is the thinker's class. You need to outwit your enemy. After your first couple of infiltrations, it's fairly likely the enemy is on the lookout for you. They'll be watching for anyone on their team who's doing anything out of the ordinary. You need to watch the enemy so you can become one of them. Pick your disguise carefully, and change it whenever you're alone and the disguise is no longer fitting. If the enemy has one Sniper, and he's defending the base entrance, don't disguise yourself as a Sniper and walk into their Flag room. *Remember your teammates. Remember that your teammates will also see your disguise. So if you're disguised as an enemy Sniper, your teammates will probably think you're an enemy Sniper too. If they're smart, they'll read your ID in their status bar and know you're a Spy, but usually, they'll pump a few rounds into you. You can help prevent this by sticking to a simple rule: Never change your Team disguise inside your own Team's base. *Think before you shoot. As a spy, attacking anyone is not a decision to be made lightly. This is because when you attack, you lose your disguise. That's right. You're back to looking like a Spy, and you can be sure that any enemies who see you won't be amused that you've been pretending to be their buddy for the past 2 minutes. The only exception to this rule is grenade throwing, which means that you can throw a grenade and still maintain your disguise. Unfortunately, any enemy who sees you throwing grenades around is probably going to get a little suspicious. *Avoid enemy Spies and Scouts. Enemy Spies and Scouts will remove your disguise if they touch you, so avoid them if you're disguised. Try not to look like you're avoiding them though. *Be careful when picking up Flags. Some maps have objects that remove your disguise. For example, in Capture The Flag maps, if you grab the enemy Flag while you're disguised, your disguise will be lost, and you won't be able to re-disguise while carrying it. *Lie in wait for them. Use your ability to feign death a lot. Spies are very effective at killing specific individuals on the enemy team, so they are particularly lethal on maps where 1 or 2 classes are important. For example, in CanalZone 2, Scouts are essential because they're needed to carry Flags from their base out to points on the map. Find places where the Scouts will be moving past, and lie in wait for them. Be careful not to look around while you're "dead", because the enemy will be able to see your "corpse" moving. Wait until they pass you, then stand up and knife them in the back. Another useful thing to know is that you can disguise yourself while you're feigning death, which is often the safest way of disguising yourself. *Knife them in the back. When used right, your knife is the most lethal weapon you carry. If you stab an enemy in the back with it, it'll kill him in one hit. Even if your stab isn't perfect, it'll still inflict severe damage upon him. Bear in mind that as a result you'll lose your disguise, and you can be sure that if there are enemies around to notice this, they won't be amused. Provide intelligence. If you're in the enemy base, waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab their Flag while no-one's looking, or to knife a particular Defender in the back as your Team's attack squad comes in, make yourself useful. Report back information to your teammates. Tell your Team where the enemy Defenders are located, what classes they are playing, where their sentryguns are, and so on. *Take out their sentryguns. Sentryguns are dumb. They won't fire at you if you're disguised as a teammate of the Engineer who built them. They won't even fire at you when you throw grenades at them. This makes you the ultimate anti-sentrygun weapon. If your team's Scouts are getting mowed down by enemy sentryguns, walk on into the enemy base and put some grenades on the sentrygun when no-one's looking. Category:Classes Category:Team_Fortress_Games